The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Diabetes mellitus, often referred to as diabetes, is a chronic condition in which a person has elevated blood glucose levels that result from defects in the body's ability to produce and/or use insulin. There are three main types of diabetes. Type 1 diabetes usually strikes children and young adults, and may be autoimmune, genetic, and/or environmental. Type 2 diabetes accounts for 90-95% of diabetes cases and is linked to obesity and physical inactivity. Gestational diabetes is a form of glucose intolerance diagnosed during pregnancy and usually resolves spontaneously after delivery.
In 2009, according to the World Health Organization, at least 220 million people worldwide suffer from diabetes. In 2005, an estimated 1.1 million people died from diabetes. Its incidence is increasing rapidly, and it is estimated that between 2005 and 2030, the number of deaths from diabetes will double. In the United States, nearly 24 million Americans have diabetes with an estimated 25 percent of seniors age 60 and older being affected. The Centers for Disease Control and Prevention forecast that 1 in 3 Americans born after 2000 will develop diabetes during their lifetime. The National Diabetes Information Clearinghouse estimates that diabetes costs $132 billion in the United States alone every year. Without treatment, diabetes can lead to severe complications such as heart disease, stroke, blindness, kidney failure, amputations, and death related to pneumonia and flu.
Management of diabetes is complex as the level of blood glucose entering the bloodstream is dynamic. Variation of insulin that controls the transport of glucose out of the bloodstream also complicates diabetes management. Blood glucose levels are sensitive to diet and exercise, but also can be affected by sleep, stress, smoking, travel, illness, menses, and other psychological and lifestyle factors unique to individual patients. The dynamic nature of blood glucose and insulin, and all other factors affecting blood glucose, often require a person with diabetes to understand ongoing patterns and forecast blood glucose levels (or at least understand the actions that raise or lower glucose in the body). Therefore, therapy in the form of insulin or oral medications, or both, can be timed to maintain blood glucose levels in an appropriate range.
Management of diabetes is often highly intrusive because of the need to consistently obtain reliable diagnostic information, follow prescribed therapy, and manage lifestyle on a daily basis. Daily diagnostic information, such as blood glucose, is typically obtained from a capillary blood sample with a lancing device and is then measured with a handheld blood glucose meter. Interstitial glucose levels may be obtained from a continuous glucose sensor worn on the body. Prescribed therapies may include insulin, oral medications, or both. Insulin can be delivered with a syringe, an insulin pen, an ambulatory infusion pump, or a combination of such devices. With insulin therapy, determining the amount of insulin to be injected can require forecasting meal composition of carbohydrates, fat and proteins along with effects of exercise or other physiologic states. The management of lifestyle factors such as body weight, diet, and exercise can significantly influence the type and effectiveness of a therapy.
Management of diabetes involves large amounts of diagnostic data and prescriptive data that are acquired from medical devices, personal healthcare devices, patient recorded information, healthcare professional tests results, prescribed medications and recorded information. Medical devices including self-monitoring bG meters, continuous glucose monitors, ambulatory insulin infusion pumps, diabetes analysis software, and diabetes device configuration software each of which generates or manages or both large amounts of diagnostic and prescriptive data. Personal healthcare devices include weight scales, pedometers and blood pressure cuffs. Patient recorded information includes information relating to meals, exercise and lifestyle as well as prescription and non-prescription medications. Healthcare professional biomarker data includes HbA1C, cholesterol, triglycerides, and glucose tolerance. Healthcare professional recorded information includes therapy and other information relating to the patient's treatment.
There is a need for a handheld patient device to aggregate, manipulate, manage, present, and communicate diagnostic data and prescriptive data from medical devices, personal healthcare devices, patient recorded information, biomarker information and recorded information in an efficient manner to improve the care and health of a person with diabetes, so the person with diabetes can lead a full life and reduce the risk of complications from diabetes.
It will also be appreciated that at the present time, patients with diabetes may be asked to periodically assess their daily glycemic control, for example by conducting a three day blood glucose (bG) test. This involves the patient checking his/her bG several times during consecutive twenty four hour periods and manually recording the data in a chart. Preferably, the three day bG test is done with the patient checking his/her bG levels at seven different times during the day: 1) pre-breakfast; 2) post-breakfast; 3) pre-lunch; 4) post-lunch; 5) pre-dinner; 6) post-dinner; and 7) bedtime. The results of each of the bG tests may be recorded manually by the patient. The bG tests need to be performed within the context for each of the above-described seven events (which may include a predetermined time window). As will be appreciated, this can be somewhat of a burdensome procedure for the patient. It is also important that the patient record all of the obtained bG information correctly on the three-day bG test chart. The information must be accurately and legibly recorded on the chart, typically using a writing implement such as a pencil or pen. Thus, while carrying out the three day bG profile the user is typically required to carry a pencil or pen with him or her as well as the bG testing supplies, which as will be appreciated may cause a degree of inconvenience to the user. Typically the user must carry, in a purse or pocket, the paper chart for recording the bG test values, which may also add some inconvenience to the user. Finally, it is important that the user not misplace or otherwise damage the paper chart while carrying out the test, lest important bG test information becomes unavailable or unreadable, thus requiring the test to be started over. Automating the three day bG profile through a handheld device that can be carried more easily on the person of a user would significantly reduce the possibility of a paper chart being lost, misplaced or otherwise damaged to the point where the data recorded thereon is unreadable.